Hoping To Find You
by Farming Chick
Summary: A young hedgehog tries to find out who she is. Story's better then the summary. Rated T to be safe.
1. The way things role

Ok, this is my first one so don't kill me please

_Ok, this is my first one so don't kill me please! I have all the real Sonic characters come in later._

Hoping to Find You

Vicky woke up to the sound of faint beeping.

"_Great, another day of my dull and painful life. Better get started before __**he**__ gets the blue whip out."_ Vicky thought. The blue whip was her nickname for a powerful electric whip that Dr. Frock uses to punish her. Dr. Frock was **him. **She turned off the alarm to her watch that she got from Roby.

After having a shower and getting dressed into her white pants and t-shirt, she stood in front of the mirror and brushed through her quills. She looked at the black hedgehog with white stripes that went down her quills.

"_Can I make it through one more day?"_ she wondered to herself. Of course she could. She'd been making it through day after day ever since Dr. Frock found her on the street with no mom or dad. But some days she wished that he left her there.

Vicky went back into her room and took off her watch and hid it under her pillow. If Dr. Frock saw it, she would never get it back. She laid on the bed for a few minuets before she heard the lock unlock. She sat up just as the door opened. A tall man with white hair (if he had any) walked in. He was dressed in white, and was caring a sliver case. She knew all too well what was in that case.

"Good morning Vicky." Dr. Frock said casually. Vicky nodded.

"What's the injection today?" She asked as he opened the case that revealed a needle with clear liquid.

"It's to bring your power up by 5." he said.

"_As __**if **__my power needs to be raised by 5." _Vicky thought angrily as she looked away.

"See you this afternoon." He said as he walked out and locked the door behind him. Now she had to kill time till four o'clock.

_First chapter done. I hope its ok._


	2. The way things role 2

"Hello Vicky

"Hello Vicky." A robot said as he opened up the door. He was carrying a tray with soup on it.

"Hi Roby!" Roby was one of millions of robots that Dr. Frock made. He was Vicky's only friend since she was 8. He was also her personal guard.

"Is the power boost in it? I'm so sick of that stuff." Power boost was a drug that Vicky **had** to take. It boosted her power up. She needed all the power she could get for the tests that Dr. Frock made her do to bring up her power to full level. With a sigh, she took the soup and asked Roby, "What is he getting me to do today?" Roby said "He is going to see how many rocks you can destroy and for how long."

"Again?!" Vicky asked as she ate the last of the very gross soup. "He did that 2 weeks ago." She hated to do the same thing twice.

"Yes, he wants to see if you can do better." Vicky cursed under her breath as Roby headed for the door.

"I'll see you in an hour." She had to wait an hour before power boost stared to work.

"See you soon." Robby said as he left.

XXX an hour later XXX

Vicky followed Roby down a hall filled with doors. At the very end of was the door Vicky hated the most. Roby opened the door.

"I'll be here when you're done." He promised.

"See you then." Vicky said, as she entered the dark, cold room. In a few minuets a voice on an intercom said, "Hello Vicky," the voice belonged to Dr. Frock, "Nice to see you. Your goal today is to destroy as many rocks as you can for as long as you can. Ready, set, GO!" Lights came on and huge flying rocks came at Vicky

"_Rocks? More like boulders!" _Vicky thought just as she dodged one. "CAOS SPEAR!" She yelled as she aimed her hand at 5 rocks. They turned into dust. To her right, she punched a rock. To her left, she kicked one. After she beat the world out of about 60 other rocks, there was a pause for a second. Suddenly out of nowhere, what seemed like millions of rocks came flying at her.

"_Oh goody." _ Vicky thought sarcastically. She yelled "CAOS BLAST!" All the rocks turned to dust.

As Vicky was fighting, Dr. Frock was talking to a figure in the shadows of the observing room.

"Why keep working on her, Dr. Frock? She is almost stronger than-" Dr. Frock cut him off, "No, she **is** stronger than him." Dr. Frock said.0

"Then she's ready. Why keep working on her?" The figure repeated.

"I want her at full power. I'm pushing her to the limit. Give me a few more months, then I'll start the 'project'." Dr. Frock said.

"Then I'll leave you to it." The figure said as he squeezed through the door.

"Oh, she will be more then ready to do this." Dr. Frock whispered to himself more than anyone as he turned his attention back to Vicky. She was **way **beyond ready.

_Any guesses on who the figure is and what they're using Vicky for? I __**may**__ mention the Sonic characters in the next chapter._


	3. Someone new

Vicky woke up trying to remember what happen

_Sorry about the other two chapters being short. I'll try not to do that again. _

Vicky woke up trying to remember what happened. She had destroyed over 200 rocks in two hours. She was so tired when she got back to the room, that as soon as she hit the bed, she fell asleep. She looked at her watch. It was 7:45.

"Oh damn it! I'm late!" she yelled as she rushed to get ready for the day. She would have never guessed that day would change her life forever.

It was a bit past noon when Vicky heard a loud BANG in the hallway outside her door. She pressed her ear against her door to hear better.

"Get your hands off me! I said leave me ALONE!" yelled a desperate and angry voice. More crashing could be heard. Suddenly a harsh voice yelled, "**STOP IT YOU BRAT! I THOUGHT YOU DUMB ROBOTS SAID YOU COULD HANDLE HIM!" **It wasn't hard to tell that the voice belonged to Dr. Frock. Vicky backed away from the door, afraid that he'd come into her room. Every thing went quite.

"In here." Dr. Frock said angrily calming down a bit.

The sound of a door opening could be heard.

Followed by a painful thud.

Followed by the sound of the door closing and locking.

"You can't keep me in here forever!" The voice yelled. After that (for the next two hours), all you could hear was banging and thudding. Vicky sat on her bed and listened. She wanted to laugh and say "Don't bother trying to get out." But she was on the other side of the wall. And he was too busy trying to get out. She was surprised to hear the thudding stop. She went to the wall. Now she could hear sobs.

"_I have to see him. But how do I get over there."_ She thought as she noticed the air vent. That was the way she tried to escape six years ago when she was 8. It didn't work. But maybe, just maybe it would work to get to the other room. She jumped off the bed and dragged a chair from a desk. She pulled it under the vent and jumped on the chair and with a some struggle; she managed to pull the screen out. She jumped up and grabbed the ledge. She managed to pull herself up. She looked around. About ten feet behind her were motion detectors. Vicky crawled forward and found another air vent not far from hers. She pulled it out and jumped down and landed on a bed. A light blue hedgehog stood up from the foot of the bed. His emerald green eyes looked sad and surprised. You could tell he'd been crying.

"Don't scream, they'll hear you." Vicky warned as she got off the bed. "And don't worry, I won't hurt you." the other hedgehog crossed his arms.

"Who are you and how do I know your not going to attack me?" he asked.

"I'm Vicky, and I'm not going to hurt you cause 1: I have no reason to hurt you and 2: I snuck in here though the air vent and both of us could get in big trouble if they knew we knew about each other. By the way, what's you name?"

"I'm Cody, Cody the Hedgehog! And how did you get here?" Vicky rolled her eyes as she said, "Through the air vent. Are you that blind?"

"No, I mean in this place." Cody said.

"Oh, well, Dr. Frock found me on the streets one day when I was a baby, and he took me in. Some days I wish he didn't." Cody just stood in shock.

"_That guy_… took you in?" He was still trying to make the connection between the old guy who yelled at him and the guy that found and took in baby Vicky.

"Yes, he did. So what? But I want to know how _you_ got here." Vicky asked.

"Well, me and some friends were exploring out in the woods. Then Jack-"

"Who's Jack?" interrupted Vicky.

"A friend. Anyway he said 'Hey! Look at that.' And this GINORMAS gate was in front of us. And a building was inside. Then Katy-"

"Who's Katy?" Vicky asked again.

"Another friend, and stop interrupting me! Anyway she got this idea that maybe Jack could get us over the gate and then explore the place when robots came out of the building, opened the gate and chased us. I yelled 'RUN' and after they got out of sight we split up. But I tripped over some stupid rock or something and they got me and I ended up here. I tried to do a spin attack on the wall but I didn't even make a dent. Jr. would have."

"Who's Jr.?" Vicky asked yet again.

"Another friend that can punch though rock." Cody replied.

"Wow. You're so lucky, you get to **go** outside. Not me." Vicky said sadly.

"What! You've never been outside?! That's crazy!" Cody said. Vicky realized the time.

"I have to go before we get in trouble. Can you boost me up please?" Cody got on the bed then on his knees.

"Sure. Hey…can….I …see you….again?" Cody asked as Vicky got on his back and through the hole.

"Sure, but not tomorrow. Just to be safe." Vicky said as she put the screen back on.

"Okay. See you then." Cody said with a wave.

Vicky felt great! This was the first person (beside Dr. Frock) that she knew. Everyone she already knew was a robot and she only knew one._ I never knew I could feel this good!_ Vicky thought. Things were looking up.


	4. Working Together

Ok, I lied

_Thanks kotemani for the review and don't worry, I'll get the Sonic characters in soon. My net just got back in order and I was working on this when it was down. After the 5__th__ I'll have lots of new stories up._

Vicky was right. The next day wasn't a safe day to go visiting. As soon as Dr. Frock was out of her room, she went to the wall to listen. Voices could be heard in the other room. But she couldn't make out what they were saying. So she was bored the rest of the day.

Slowly 4:30 came up. Roby came in and asked, "How are you today Vicky?"

"How do you think I am, Roby? I'm** bored**. And now I have to eat the world's most disgusting soup." Vicky said. As she took the soup she asked Roby, "Roby, are there any other kids here? **Have** there been any other kids here? Or am I the only one?" Roby looked at Vicky.

"What makes you ask that?" he asked.

"I was just wondering." Vicky said.

"You were the only kid here. But you should feel lucky; the world beyond these walls is a cruel one."

"So is Dr. Frock." Vicky said between slurps. If robots could laugh, Roby would have.

"Anyway you are getting a surprise today. I'll come for you later." Roby said as he took the empty soup bowl from Vicky when she was done. When he left, Vicky was alone with her thoughts again. Roby didn't say that there were other kids, so she wasn't supposed to know about Cody. But then, Roby did say 'you _were_ the only kid here'. He would have said, 'You are the only kid.' if Cody wasn't here. So Roby wasn't really lying. But Vicky did have a good idea what, or _who_ her surprise was.

As always, Roby led Vicky down a long hallway and as always, she entered the dreaded door. But today Vicky could feel a change in the air. When the door closed behind her, she could feel someone in the room.

"Vicky," Dr. Frock said through the intercom, "so nice to see you here today." A bright spotlight shone on her. She covered her eyes from the instant light.

"I'd like you to meet Cody." Dr. Frock said as another spotlight came on. This one landed on a light blue hedgehog that also covered his eyes. He was also warring white pants and a white tee-shirt like Vicky's. Vicky said, "Hello." and mouthed 'you don't know me.' Both of them could get in a lot of trouble if Dr. Frock knew they knew each other before today. Cody caught on.

"H-hi" was all he could say before Dr. Frock expanded, "Your test today is to work together to defeat this hawk." All the lights came on, and giant bird was in front of them.

"Have you done this before?" Cody asked.

"Not like this." Destroying rock, doing obstacle courses and beating up things a bit bigger than her was what Vicky was used to. But not destroying something **THIS** big. The hawk was at least 8 to 9 feet tall. The giant hawk looked at them.

"What's it doing?" Cody asked as the hawk's eye began to glow red.

"Duck!" Vicky yelled.

"That's not a duck, it's a hawk!" Cody yelled back. Sighing, she pushed Cody right before lasers were shot at him. Vicky had just got out of the way just in time too.

"Thanks." He said to Vicky.

"No problem. But we've got to attack it if we want to get out of here."

"Right" Cody raced up and did a homing attack that stunned the hawk.

'_Wow, he's fast.'_ Vicky thought as she jumped on the hawk's head and gave it a good punch with a kick to go with it. It screeched in pain, throwing Vicky back on the ground. It glared at them and swooped down very low. Vicky and Cody ducked again.

"How long will this take?" Cody asked

"Not long now. CHAOS SPEAR!" Vicky yelled. The bird went down. Cody stared at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Vicky asked.

"You can…do that? And without a chaos emerald?"

"Yeah. What's a chaos emerald?" Vicky ask, but Cody couldn't answer. The hawk got back up and shot lasers at them. They mange to dodge the lasers. Cody did a multiple of homing attacks on it. He got up to 20 homing attacks in one shot before the hock clawed Cody with its talons making a scratch on him.

"Ouch!" Cody looked down. The cut wasn't bleeding too badly.

"You OK?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then duck. CHAOS BLASTED!" Vicky yelled. The giant bird fell to the ground. When it hit the ground it exploded.

"Wow, your good." Cody said staring in the spot were the hock exploded.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself." The room went black.

"Bye Cody."

"See you later Vicky." Vicky walked out her door. Cody went out a different door. Vicky felt so happy. Maybe they'd fight together all the time.

"How did you get him?" a figure in the shadows said bewildered.

"He was in the woods. He tripped and my robots got him. That's all it took." Dr. Frock said calmly.

"But he's the son of Sonic the Hedgehog! The son of the fastest thing in the world! I'm not saying that it couldn't be done. You did it. But that task is next to impossible."

"It was a bit difficult, yes." Dr. Frock admitted.

"And what do you need him for?" the figure questioned.

"Two reason. 1: he was on private land and is being punished. And 2: he will make an excellent army." Dr. Frock said rubbing his hands together.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Brainwash him and clone him." Dr. Frock said.

"You are a man with ideas." The figure said as he left.

"Project Dooms Day will be here soon Dr., you'll see." Dr. Frock said as soon as the figure was out of the room.

_Dr. Frock was talking about the figure in the last bit. That's my only hint on who he is. For now. The next chapter's short but important. _


	5. The dream

In the dime lit room was a crib, a rocker, night light and a few other things

In the dimly lit room was a crib, a rocker, night light and a few other things. Lightning flashed outside and shone through the window. Thunder rumbled. All you could hear was the rain pouring outside. Suddenly a crash came from outside the partially closed door. It sounded like glass breaking. The door opened. A black panther stepped into the room. He looked around. Then he headed to the crib. If he wasn't wearing one of those ninja suits, you could tell that he was smiling an evil smile. He picked up a bundle wrapped in a pink blanked.

"Put the baby down." A firm and dark voice said from behind the panther. The panther slowly turned around (without putting the baby down) to see a hedgehog in the doorway. Since the room was dim, you could see that he had red stripes on his black fur. He didn't look very happy. The panther said, "No way hedgehog." With that, the hedgehog lost it and jumped at the panther. The panther dodged the jumped and raced for the door. But was caught by the neck and thrown against the wall. The baby was up thrown in the air and started falling. Somehow she was sleeping through the whole thing. The hedgehog landed on the floor, reached out his arms and caught the baby. But swiftly the panther picked up the baby with a, "Thank you." and did a running jump through the window that he broke. The hedgehog got up and followed. Through the stormy night the panther went into on alley and was followed by the hedgehog. Finally the panther lost the hedgehog and moved a garbage can revealing a hole. He jumped in with the baby in his arms.

Vicky opened he eyes. She was in her room. She knew she wouldn't go back to sleep for another hour. She had had that dream before. She often found herself wondering about it for the next few hours after it happen. Maybe she could tell some one so she wouldn't have to wonder about it alone. She looked at the air vent.

Vicky landed on Cody.

"Get off me!" he mumbled.

"Sorry." Vicky said as she got of him. He looked anode.

"What the heck are you trying to do? Rape me?!"

"I'm not that sick." Vicky giggled, "I have something to tell you."

"Did you find an escape route?" Cody said excitedly. It had been two weeks since Cody had been there and he was **sick** of it.

"No." Vicky said disappointing Cody. "I been having this dream ever since I was 6. I've never told anyone about. There's really no one to tell."

"Well, did you wanna tell me?" Cody ask gently.

After finishing her story, Cody asked, "Do you know who the baby is?"

"No, you couldn't really see him, or her but you knew it was there."

"Do you know who the hedgehog or the panther is?"

"No, why?" Vicky quested.

"Well, **I **think I know the hedgehog. He's a friend of my dad's. I haven't seen him for a while though. But your dream sounds a lot like this thing that happened to his kid. She was kidnapped when she was about a year old. I was the same aged as her so I only know it because someone told me." Cody shrugged.

"So, she was kidnapped 13 years ago?" Vicky asked.

"I'm 14 now and she was the same age as me." Cody said.

"So do you remember her name?"

"No. No one talks about it around them." they were quiet for a moment.

"We'd better get back to bed." Vicky said "Boost please."

"Sure. Good night." Cody said after Vicky was in the air vent.

"Night." Vicky said. When she got back into her bed, she wondered, _'Do you think…no. Dr. Frock doesn't lie. But, then angina…I'm so confused now. I need some sleep.'_

_OK, it's obvious who the black hedgehog is. Next chapter is going to be longer._


	6. Out

The months slowly dragged by for Vicky and Cody

The weeks slowly dragged by for Vicky and Cody. With each passing day Cody was getting more and more anxious to get out. He tried to convince Vicky to help him escape, but when she said, "Been there. Done that. And I'm still here." He gave up. Vicky on the other hand was pretty happy. She was leaning lots about the 'outside world', about things she never thought existed.

"Why does Dr. Frock not want you to know about the 'outside world'?" Cody asked her one day.

"I really don't know. Maybe he's trying to keep me safe." Vicky said it but she wasn't sure that was the real reason.

"Or maybe, he's trying to _hide_ you from something." Cody said, "There are some times when the world is a little crazy but you learn to be careful. I think there's something he knows that we don't know and he doesn't want us to know." Vicky really didn't know what to say. She really didn't have anything to work with. She would just have to wait.

But there are such things as waiting _too long._

"Vicky. Vicky. **Vicky**!"

"What? Who? Who's there?" Vicky asked sleepily. She looked at her watch. It said 1:23….AM. Vicky looked up at the intruder that woke her. In the dark she could barely tell that it was Roby.

"Roby, what do you think you're doing?" a muffled rumble could be heard. "What's that?" Vicky asked a little afraid.

"There is a thunder storm. It knocked the power out. Quick, get changed into these." Roby handed a bundle of clothes to Vicky. Her eye quickly adjusted to the dark as she grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom. These felt different then the clothes she usually wore. She got out of the bathroom to see that Roby had a flashlight on.

"That red sweeter looks good on you. Here." He gave Vicky a pair of shoes. "Put them on. They are hover shoes. They will help you to go faster." Then he handed her a back pack. "This has food, blankets, and a pocket knife. It also has a chaos emerald."

"You got a chaos emerald?" a new voice asked. Vicky looked up to see Cody. He was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans. Roby continued, "Cody will tell you what it is and what it does. You must go through the air vent. Here are the directions. Use them every time the air vent splits into four ways."

"Roby before you go on, what are you doing?" Vicky asked. She was very confused.

"Are you that blind?" Cody asked.

"I am helping you escape. I woke up Cody when you were changing." Roby said simply. Vicky was shocked.

"But won't you be destroyed?"

"Yes, but I rather have one thing destroyed that the plant. Now go, before they get the power back on." Vicky wonder what Roby meant, but didn't ask. She hugged him and said, "Thank you for every thing."

"You are welcome. Now go. And do not turn the flashlight on unless you need to." He said and helped Vicky and Cody up the air vent. Vicky took on last took at the place she called home for the last past 14 years. Now she was getting out.

"Are you coming?" Cody asked.

"Yep. Bye Roby." She said taking on last look at the robot. Roby stared back at her. She finely turned and followed Cody.

They crawled in silence till pattering could be heard.

"Boy, it really is raining hard." Cody said. Vicky was getting excited. She was close to seeing the real world. Dim light could be seen.

"We're almost there!" Cody said, obviously just as exited as Vicky. With the last turn they could see a screen leaning outside. Lighting flashed making Vicky jump a little. Cody snickered and said, "It's ok. It's just lighting."

"I've never seen lighting." Vicky said in defend.

"Well here's your first glimpse." Cody said as he kicked the screen and jumped out. The thunder was rumbling so the crash wasn't noticed. Vicky followed.

"I'm getting wet." She said.

"Duh. It's **pouring** out here. Come on lets find that gate." Cody said as he turned on the flashlight. It didn't take to long to find the gate. Vicky broke the chain that held the two gate doors together.

"Impressive." Cody said and opened the gate. Vicky stayed in her spot a little afraid of what was buoyed the gate. Cody turned around. They stood on ether side of the gate. Cody held out his hand.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to stay in this dump forever?" Vicky took his hand. Suddenly a bright spot light shone on them.

"Oh. Snap." Cody said. Red lights came on and robots came out of hinted doors in the building. Vicky gasped.

"We're dead." Cody said.

_Cliff hanger!! Evil little me. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens._


	7. Robots

Vicky couldn't believe it

Vicky couldn't believe it. She was this close to freedom and then, this happened. The robots started to move. All Vicky could do was stare. Suddenly Cody picked her up bridal style.

"Hang on." He said and ran. Vicky could feel the wind and rain on her face. She was a bit surprised that Cody picked her up but having the wind on her face felt great. She looked over Cody's shoulder. Lighten flashed and the light reflected off a dozen robots.

"They're right behind us!" Vicky said. Cody looked behind him causing him to trip. They tumbled to the ground. Vicky fell on her back and Cody was lying on his stomach. As she was using her elbows to sit up, Vicky saw the glowing eyes of the robots.

"Cody, get up. Now" Vicky whispered loud enough for Cody to hear. Cody lifted and turned his head. A worried look formed on his face.

"Life's repeating itself," he whispered sadly.

"No." Vicky said. "CHAOS SPRAR!" three of the robots blew up giving Cody and Vicky time to get up. Lighting flashed giving Vicky enough light to see where the robots were. With a swift kick, Vicky got one of the robots to collided with two more. Cody got the idea. He did a spin attack on four as thunder rumbled. Vicky kicked on more and Cody punched one getting rid of them all. Cody was breathing heavily.

"That was close."

"It was, but that was easy." Vicky said simply.

"WHAT! That was easy?! We were almost back in prison! And you take it like it was one of you're test." Cody said freaking out.

"OK, down boy. But I **have** done this kind of thing when I was 7. So, yeah. It was like another test for me." Vicky was chuckling at Cody. As Cody was calming down the rain was stopping too.

"Come on. We're not safe yet." Cody picked up Vicky and raced out of the war zone.

"WHY ARE THE HEDGEHOGS NOT IN HERE?!" Dr. Frock was freaking out.

"We do not have any reports from the other robots that went to get them sir." A robot said. He had just found out that both of his hedgehogs, Vicky and Cody, had escaped. But Dr. Frock had a pretty good idea how they got out. Robot R.O.B.Y. 129 was always too sweet on Vicky. He could deal with him later. Right now, Dr. Frock had to make an important call.

"My phone." The robot handed a cordless phone to Dr. Frock. He took it and dialed a number.

"Hello." He said into the phone, "Well who do you think it is! Anyway I have a problem. They got out." Yelling could be heard on the other line. The doctor said, "Well the power went out and a robot helped them get out. So I need to ask a favor……."

Vicky woke up cold and stiff. She looked around. She was under an evergreen tree. It wasn't too wet under there so the two of them decided to slept under the long branches. But it was very, prickly. With a blanket under them it was okay. Vicky looked to her left. Cody was still asleep (and snoring). The second blanket was wrapped it around both them. She looked out to the east (on her right). The sun was coming up.

"Wow." Vicky was amazed. It was so beautiful.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Vicky turned her head to see Cody, who was somewhat awake.

"Yeah. And to think I've never seen it before. Hey, what do think Roby meant last night when he said 'better to have one die then the plant'?" Vicky asked. Cody looked to the sky and said, "I really don't know. But I have a feeling that we'll find out soon." After a few minutes of quite, Vicky asked, "Hey, do you know your way to you house?" Cody was really up now. He looked around.

"This looks, kinda familiar. Let's go that way," Cody pointed in front of him.

"Let's eat first," Vicky said as she found the backpack beside her and grabbed the two jelly sandwiches. After eating the sandwiches and cleaning up their camp site they headed the in direction that Cody pointed.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Vicky asked a few hours later. She was liking the trip. Cody told her what every thing was, but they had been wandering around for hours! Cody was looking around nervously.

"I…thought I did."

"OK. We left the tree at 7 and now it's about 11:34! I say we're lost."

"We're not lost!" Cody said.

"Yes we are!" Vicky said stopping.

"No we're not!" Cody said tuning around and stopping as well.

"Yes we are!" Vicky said crossing her arms.

"No we're not!" Cody said walking up to Vicky's face.

"Yes we're ARE!" Vicky said rising her voice.

"No, we're **NOT**!" Suddenly robots landed around them forming a circle. They had some pretty big guns.

"Where did they come from?" Cody asked.

"I don't know but don't just stand there. CHAOS SPEAR." Vicky said aiming at 10 in front of her. When they turned to dust, two more appeared. Cody was having the same problem. After some kicking and punching Cody and Vicky were getting pretty tired. Each time they got ride of a robot, two more appeared. They had the same amount of robots (if not more) than they started with.

"Did thing like this happen before you were in the prison?"

"No. Oh no."

"Oh no what?" But she saw what he meant. A robot had shot a missile at them. It looked like it was over. She closed her eyes so it wouldn't hurt as much. She could hear the missile being fired. She waited for the impact and…..

Nothing? She opened her eyes to see the missile smashed on the ground. The robots seem just as surprised as Vicky. Suddenly a blue ball landed on a robot. And then another. And another, and another, and another. The other robots that weren't smashed to smithereens fled to the sky. Then the blue ball (or blur) stopped. There stood a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes.

"Cody?" he asked.

"Dad?" Cody asked Sonic the Hedgehog.

_There you go. 7 chapters later I get Sonic in._

_Sonic: This is just like smash bros. I don't get in till the last bit. _

_Me: I'm not done the story yet so hold you horses!_

_Sonic: I don't have any horses though!_


	8. Wellcome Home, Cody

Hey all

_Hey all! I'm back. I've been so busy and I'm not going to be able to do a whole lot of writing due to the fact that my mom is working me a lot and I had two festivals to go to and now I have to go to two weddings and a week at camp. Then school will be starting (NOOO!). Anyway, enjoy this chapter. _

The two hedgehogs embraced.

"Where've you been Cody? When Katy said that robots dragged you into a building your Mom freaked! We were so worried about you-" Cody pulled away and cut Sonic off.

"**You** were **worried**? Now I've seen everything." Cody pulled Vicky closer to Sonic. She had been standing watching the whole thing feeling very awkward.

"Dad, this is Vicky. She helped me escape and was my test partner. Vicky, this is my Dad Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing in the world!" Sonic extended his hand.

"Thanks for keeping Cody in line for me." Sonic said as he and Vicky shook hands. Vicky smiled and said, "Well, it wasn't easy."

"Hey!" Cody said. Sonic chuckled.

"Come on. I'm pretty sure Amy had something cooking when I left. You can tell all of us your story when we get back." Sonic said and they all started walking in the opposite direction Cody and Vicky were headed. Vicky asked, "One thing Mr.-"

"Just call me Sonic." Sonic said, cutting her off.

"One thing Sonic," Vicky started again, "how did your find us?" She asked. Sonic said,"I was out running when I heard something over hear. And it looks like I got there in there just in time too."

"Yeah, about that. Thanks for saving me." Vicky said.

"No problem, any time." Sonic said.

In about ten minutes, they arrived to the outskirts of Station Square. Vicky and Cody followed Sonic up to a huge two story light blue house with a beautiful garden of daisies, lilies, marigolds, daffodils and petunias and a path leading up to the deck. Vicky was speechless (probably because she had never **seen** a house).

"This is all yours?"

"Yep. It hasn't changed much since I left." Cody said as they walked up the stairs on the deck. Sonic opened the door and yelled, "Amy, I brought someone home for lunch!" Vicky and Cody entered the beautiful doorway when somewhere in the house they heard, "Now Sonic!" a high voice said sounding a little ticked off, "If it's one of the guys I can easily phone their wives too-" a pink hedgehog with a red tee-shirt and blue jeans entered form a doorway looking ticked. But the expression changed the moment she saw Cody.

"**CODY!!**" Amy screamed and pulled him into a death hug. He started looking more red then light blue. "Cody, we were so worried about you! How did you get out? Did they hurt you? Did you get enough to eat? Did you-"

"Mom….can't……breathe." Cody said struggling for air.

"Oh, sorry Cody." Amy said putting him down.

"What, Cody's back? Great! Now I can't finish guitar hero before him! And who's she?" This new voice came form the stairs. Coming down the stairs was a 12 year old magenta hedgehog with a black tee-shirt and blue Capri's. Her quills were just a tad longer than Amy's. Her jade green eyes were looking at Vicky. For the first time, Amy noticed Vicky.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you. You are..?" Cody introduced Vicky.

"Mom, Rosemarie, this is Vicky. Vicky, this is my mom, Amy and my sister, Rosemarie. Vicky was my test partner and helped me escape."

"She was your what? And you did what?" Rosemarie asked, coming to stand beside Amy.

"How 'bout we talk about this over lunch." Amy suggested.

"I can go for that. I'm starving" Cody said. Rosemarie rolled her eyes and said,

"Well, being away didn't change you much."

"Hey!" Cody said and chased his sister into the dining room with Vicky close behind. Amy looked at Sonic who looked like he was thinking. That was strange for Sonic.

"Every thing ok?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking about, something." Tugging on his arm Amy said, "We'll question them during lunch. Let's go eat." Sonic followed Amy into the kitchen.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET THEM AND ALMOST KILLED THE HEDGEHOG!!**" Dr. Frock screamed in the phone. He stopped and listened to the voice at the other end.

"So **he** came to their rescue? Do you know were they are?" he listened to the voice then said, "I say we follow them tomorrow and attack them. I'll come with you. I want to be the one to re-catch her." He hung up leaving the person on the other line confused. But if that person was smart, he'd come and pick up Dr. Frock. He wouldn't want to get on his bad side, because right now Dr. Frock was not the happiest person in the world. _'But I will be happy when I control the world'_ Dr. Frock thought.

"And this guy had robots for about every chore you could think of; he even had some that we would have to smash during our tests." Cody said between stuffing his face with food. Vicky and Cody had told them every thing about the 'prison'. Well, almost every thing. They told them about the test, the robots, the food, Dr. Frock and the fact that Vicky was there her whole life and didn't know her parents. Sonic was the one who asked how she got there but she just said that Dr. Frock found her one the streets. Sonic started to ask more, but luckily Cody saved her by changing the topic to how bad the food was. To her relief, no one asked any more about Vicky.

"This is really good Amy." she said while Cody was stuffing his face with macaroni and homemade buns. She had just finished her second helping. Cody was on his fourth. Rosemarie got up and said, "Well, that was a good lunch mom." she said, and put her dish in the dishwasher.

"Do you want to see my room, Vicky?" Vicky got up and put her dish in the dishwasher to.

"Thanks for lunch again Amy." Vicky said and followed Rosemarie up the stairs. Cody started to follow too when Sonic said, "Hey Cody. Why don't you come here for a minute." Cody had been gone for a long time, but not long enough to not know what that meant. He faced Sonic and Amy and said, "Look, if I got a bad mark in school, I'm sorry, ok? I was kidnapped before finals tests and maybe I **did** fall asleep in science class, but Mr. T was **so** boring and-"

"You know Amy, maybe we should do that more often to find out what Cody **really** did at school." Sonic said chuckling. "No, you got ok mark. But we want to know a little more about Vicky. Was there anything that she held back?" Cody sighed with relief but then thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I think there were a couple things she skipped…."

"And this is my room." Rosemarie said. He room was hot pink with lime green dots all over the walls with a bed spread to match. She had a walk-in closet, a large chest of drawers with a lot of make up stuff, a desk with a lap top, T-V and a PS2 and DVD player, a rack of DVDs, CDs, and PS2 games, a net of stuffies and a glass case with a red and gold hammer that looked identical to Amy's. The bed had a hot pink canopy over top of it and the walls had posters of bands, magazine pages and articles (mostly movie stars) and pictures of friends. Vicky looked at one of the pictures with Cody, Rosemarie and six others. There was: a silver golden hedgehog, a purple silver cat, a cream colored fox, two orange rabbits and an orange-red enchilada.

'_This must be Cody's and Rosemarie's friends.'_ Vicky thought.

"Well, what do you think of my room?" Rosemarie's question pulled Vicky out of her thoughts.

"It's beautiful, you're so lucky." Vicky said coming to sit on the bed.

"Well, you can get a lot of stuff when your dad is a world wide hero." Rosemarie said and sat on the bed.

"It must be nice to know you dad and mom." Vicky said sadly looking around the room again.

"Hey, don't get sad. Mom said we're going to Angel Island tomorrow to see everyone. Maybe Tails can figure out who your mom and dad are. Tails is the smartest guy I know. If he can't figure it out, no one can." Vicky was feeling a bit better. Maybe she'd have a chance at finding her parents were. Maybe.

Just maybe.


	9. Not Just a Dream

Sorry that the last chapter was bad, but I need to explain some things and that was the best way

_Sorry that the last chapter was bad, but I need to explain some things and that was the best way. I'll try to make it up to you guys. But just to tell you, this chapter probably is going to suck too till around the end but even that's a little rushed too. And I also don't own the Sonic characters, SEGA does. On with the story._

The sky was blue, although clouds threatened to take over. But that didn't stop a blue car from whizzing by…

Sonic's family and Vicky were on their way to Tails and Cream's house. On the way there, Vicky asked, "Why the rush?" Amy looked back from her seat in the car and said, "Sonic doesn't like things to be slow."

"So? It gets boring if things go too slow." Sonic said in defense. Rosemarie rolled her eyes and continued to listen to her iPod. Cody was playing his DS and Vicky looked out the window at the world passing by them as they drove. _'This is amazing. Why was I hidden from this? Is there something I should know that I don't know?'_ Vicky played these questions over and over in her head till they reached their destination.

"And here we are." Sonic said after ten minutes of driving. He parked in front of a blue house with a huge garage. The garage door was open and a plane was inside with a fox with two tails working on the engine. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, guys. Who's this." He asked as he closed the lid to the engine. Cody jumped out and said, "Hey Tails! This is-" before he could say anymore, a door opened and a cream colored fox came in. The moment that she saw Cody, she ran over and gave him a death hug.

"Oh Cody! You're back! We thought that you were dead! Jr. said that it was-"

"Nice…to…see…you…to…Kate. Can…you…let go…of me…now?"

"Oh sorry! Who's This?" The fox asked noticing Vicky. But before Cody could say anything, two young bunnies and a cream colored rabbit came into the garage.

"Oh, hi Cody! You're safe!" the rabbit said. The two identical bunnies ran up and hugged him.

"Hey, guys! How you been?" Cody asked looking at the two bunnies. They both started talking at once. Kate walked up to Vicky and extended her hand.

"I'm Kate. The two annoying bunnies are the twins, Max and Mark. And the two tailed fox is my dad, Tails, and the rabbit is my mom, Cream. What's you name?"

"Nice to meet you, Kate. I'm Vicky." She said as she shook hands with Kate. Suddenly Max and Mark came up and looked Vicky over. Kate gave them a disgusted look and went to help her mom.

"Hi! I'm Max. And this is my twin, Mark. You can tell I'm Max cause I wear a red jacket and Mark wears a blue one. Who are you?" Max asked.

"I'm Vicky. How do I tell you apart when you two aren't wearing your jackets?" The two bunnies looked at each other. They were wearing the same outfit, but didn't have their jackets on. They looked back at her and said in unison, "We'll tell you who's who if you get mixed up." With that, they ran off to make sure they had everything.

After Vicky was introduced to Cream and Tails, Tails, Cream, Amy, Rosemarie, Kate and the twins squeezed into the Super Tornado X (made to fit eight people and a good amount of luggage). Tails made it after he and Cream got married.

"Why aren't you guy's getting in?" Vicky asked Cody and Sonic.

"We run there. Once the island's in sight, Tails fly's low enough for us to jump on." Sonic explained. Vicky looked at the plane, and then asked Sonic and Cody, "Mind if I join you?" Sonic gave her a puzzled look.

"Can you keep up?"

"Oh, trust me Dad. She can keep up." Cody said. Sonic shrugged, but nodded. He gave thumbs up to Tails, who looked confused that Vicky wasn't coming in but started the engine. Sonic asked the two teens, "Ready?" they nodded and Sonic took of like a rocket. The other two followed and the plane slowly rose to the sky.

It didn't take too long for Vicky and Cody to catch up with Sonic and leave the plane in the dust. Eventual Vicky was in line with Sonic. He was very impressed. Cody was too, but a little jealous that he wasn't that fast though he was right beside them. If she was even tired, she didn't show it. She was smiling all the way to Angel Island.

When they were five miles from it, they stopped to wait for the others. Vicky looked at the floating island.

"It floats?" she asked. Cody then remembered that she'd never had been there. He pulled out the emerald that they had and explained, "Angel Island floats 'cause it has the master emerald on it. It just like this one but bigger, and a little more powerful." Sonic noticed the emerald.

"Were did you find that?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess we forgot to tell you we got one from the robot before we left the 'prison'. Here you are, happy birthday." He said as he gave Sonic the emerald.

"He can't be trusted with them. Last time he tried to use chaos control with it, he was lost for two weeks." Sonic said with a chuckled and put it away. Just then the plane could be heard and was in sight.

"Get ready to jump on three." Sonic said, getting ready to jump himself. As the plane got closer it got lower. When it was almost touching the ground, Cody said, "One."

"Two." Vicky said a few seconds later.

"THREE!" Sonic yelled when the plane was right in front of them. They jumped on a wing and grabbed the edge of the wing. When Tails was sure they were on he rose the plane up and continued to Angel Island.

After three minutes, the plane made a successful landing on Angel Island in front of a large white house. As every one got off, several people came out to greet them. A silver golden hedgehog noticed Cody.

"Hey, look who's back! Where've you been Cody?" he walked up to Cody

"What? Cody's back?" a purple silver cat asked and followed the hedgehog. An orange-red enchilada followed the cat. All the kids from the plane had come and joined Cody.

"Hey Guys. What's up?" Cody asked. Vicky timidly walked up and stood behind Cody.

"The sky." The cat said, then added, "And the black and white hedgehog behind you." Now the group was looking at her.

"I guess we've got explaining to do, right Vicky?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After telling everyone about her life, Vicky learned everyone's names. The silver golden hedgehog was Zack and his sister was the purple cat, Liz. Their parents were Silver and Blaze. The enchilada's name was Jr. and his dad was Knuckles.

After a while, every one got bored of asking and answering questions so they played tag and hide and seek (Rosemarie and Kate skipped tag but played hide and seek). On the 15th (or 20th) round of hide and seek, Amy stepped on the deck and yelled, "LUNCH TIME!" she didn't have to yell twice. Within seconds (Cody being the first) everyone was in the house and eating.

Vicky finished lunch a bit early and decided to go exploring the house. The very first place she came to was a hall way. The walls were filled with pictures. Vicky looked at them. The first one was with all of them in it and quickly moved onto the next one. The next several pictures were family ones. There was Cody's family, Kate's, Zack's and Jr.'s. She scanned them over quickly but stopped when she got to the last one. In the picture there was a white bat and a black and red hedgehog. _'The same one from my dream!'_ she thought. She stood and looked at the picture till she couldn't think anymore and went out the back door.

Cody was getting frustrated. Where was she? He opened the back door and looked down the deck and saw a hedgehog sitting on the end of the deck looking at the dark sky. He came closer to the hedgehog and asked, "We aren't playing hide and seek anymore you know." Vicky didn't acknowledge him.

"Hey, is some thing wrong?" Cody asked. Vicky sighed and asked, "Do you remember the dream I told you about?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I…I'm not to sure if it's just a dream." She said and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I think…I think it's a memory." Vicky said quietly.

"A memory? As in, it happened to you and you remember it, memory."

"I don't know, Cody. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm so confused. I've been told I'm an orphan but…I could be some ones kid. I'm just so confused." After a few minutes of silence, Cody said, "I don't think you should think you're an orphan." Vicky gave him a puzzled look.

"I told my mom and dad about your dream, and they said that they think they know your parents. But they're not sure, cause they can't get a hold of them. Sorry if you didn't want that info out." Vicky just smile and said, "I think it's a good thing that you told them. So, thanks." Thunder started to rumble.

"Come on; let's get in the house before it rains." But they didn't get far. Out of nowhere, a robot fell and aimed its gun at them.

"Aimed at target."

"Duck!" Vicky yelled.

"It's not a duck, it's a robot!" Vicky pulled him down just as the robot said, "Fire!" there was a loud gun shot, but other wise the only thing that was shot was the railing on the deck and a chair. Pulling Cody into the house, she yelled at everyone in the kitchen, "THERE ARE ROBOTS FIRING AT US!" every one stared at her like she was crazy, but then the wall was ripped opened by a robot.

"Aimed at target."

"Duck!" some one yelled. Sonic however did a spin attack on it before anyone ales could think. Amy sighed with relief. Then the door burst open and two little bunnies came running in.

"Mom! Dad! There's robot shooting at us!" Max and Mark said in unison. With that everyone ran out said to see hundreds of robots tearing up the place.

"Hey! I built that porch only four yeas ago!" Knuckles said before he punched one out. Blaze looked at him and said, "Knuckles has the right idea." Then she burnt one. Pretty soon, every one was beating up robots. But no mater how many they destroyed, they was always more coming from the trees.

Tails stopped what he was doing and said, "You know, these look like Eggman's robots." Sonic stopped too.

"They do look familiar. So, if these are Eggman's, then his ship must be around here." Sonic said.

"Which explains why more robots are coming every time we destroy one." Silver said entering the conversation. Vicky was fighting close by and listening. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Why don't we find the ship and stop all the robots from coming."

"It could work, but it's risky. And we don't know were it is." Tails said.

"All the robots are coming from the trees, so the ship should be there. All us kids could go. That way, the robots are still heading to you and there won't be as many for us to fight." Vicky said. By now, everyone was listening. Sonic smiled.

"I think they should go. We might be fighting all night if someone doesn't cheek it out." Tails sighed and said, "OK, but the twins can't go."

"WHAT!" Max asked.

"What a rip off." Mark said. Cream hurried them to Knuckles' basement. Cody stepped beside Vicky and said, "OK guys, let's go." And with that, all the kids followed him into the trees.


	10. Fond You

The last two chapters sucked (kinda like school)

_The last two chapters sucked (kinda like school). But I've been waiting forever to write this chapter! There's only one awkward part, but I'm sure you'll know it when you see it. I don't own Sonic characters._

Wind rushed by a black hedgehog causing his quills to sway with the wind. The hedgehog opened his eyes only to see a gray sky, long grass, and the edge of Angel Island.

"Hey, look! I finally found it!" the hedgehog turn to see a white bat talking. She was holding a big brown envelope with the worlds G.U.N.S. and TOP SECRET on it.

"Where was it?" the hedgehog asked.

"No 'Good job, Rouge' or 'You found it Rouge'? Thanks Shadow." The bat turned around and crossed her arms. Shadow rolled his eyes and said, "Wow, Good job Rouge, you found it!" Rouge didn't turn around. Shadow and Rouge had been working for the G.U.N.S. for ten years, but this was the worst mission yet. Some new member had dropped a top secret envelope while coming back to HQ. So Rouge and Shadow went to find it.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Shadow went over and kissed Rouge. She smiled and kissed back.

"I found it over by that tree." She said. Shadow asked, "Now we can go home, right?" Rouge nodded, but there was an explosion at that moment. Both of them stood there for a minute not to sure what too do. Shadow made the first move and walked over to the explosion.

"I guess we're going to check it out?" Rouge asked.

"Yep."

"I thought you wanted to-"

"I changed my mind." Sighing, Rouge followed him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Would you **please** hurry up and cut a wire. Fighting these robots is getting old fast." Vicky said to the fox behind her. The other five were fighting off as many robots in the door way, but some managed to get back to the control computer. Vicky wasn't even sure how they found the ship, much less the control computer. But she really wasn't worried about that. What worried her was that there was no one there. No one but robots. No people what so ever. But she couldn't even really think about that now either. A robot tried to shoot her. She took care of that and the robot with three chaos spears.

"Hey!" Jr. yelled, "Can you hurry it up?"

"I got an idea," Kate said, "how about **you** cut the right wire, and** I** do the fighting."

"Why is it so impotent to cut the one wire? Can't you cut them all?" Vicky asked.

"One of the wires could be a lock down wire, causing the doors to close on us and lock us in."

"Oh." Vicky said. _'That means we will be here for longer then an hour.'_

"Sonic, behind you!" Amy yelled. Sonic ducked just in time. A robot fired at him, but missed and met Amy's piko piko hammer. She hit it sending it back at the robot. It exploded. Sonic stood up and gave Amy a thumbs up and said, "Thanks Amy." Then did a spin attack on a robot behind her. The dust cleared just in time for Sonic to see a robot ready to fire at Blaze.

"Blaze! Look out!" but she didn't need to. Just as she turned to she what seemed liked the end, a black blur came chasing down on robot. _'Vicky?'_ Sonic thought but quickly got the answer 'no' as the blur stood up.

"Hey Shad! Glad you could drop in to help." The hedgehog smirked and said, "If we knew it was you guys, we would have gone home." A white bat landed beside him.

"But now that we're here, looks like we're going to have to help." Then Rouge kicked a robot.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Shadow asked, as he did a spin attack on a robot.

"About an hour." Silver said. Suddenly Sonic remembered something. But he didn't have time to say anything as a robot fired at him. He'd have to wait.

"Ok, I'm getting fed up with this." Rosemarie declares. _'So am I'_ Vicky thought after she kicked a robot.

"Why don't you just cut all the wires?" Liz asked.

"I already told you, I can't!" As Kate went on why she couldn't cut all the wires, an idea came to Vicky.

"Just cut them."

"WHAT!" Kate yelled.

"I have an idea."

"But-"

"Just do it!" Zack said. For a moment, Kate didn't do anything. But then she cut all the wires as fast as she could. Nothing happened for a moment, but Vicky didn't waste any time. She grabbed Kate and yelled, "Follow me." Just as she said that, power went out. They had just turned the corner of the hall when they heard, "Lock Down in progress."

"WHAT! But the powers out." Cody yelled.

"It's a back up power thing." Kate explained.

"Ok, every one join hands!" Vicky said.

"WHAT?! How's that going to help us?" Jr. said.

"Just DO IT!" Vicky yelled putting Kate on the ground. Everyone but Jr. shrugged and join hands. Jr. did too.

"Ok, ready?" Vicky didn't wait for an answer.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" and before anyone knew what happened, they were outside the ship. Everyone looked at each other, then at Vicky. Then they all laughed.

"That was AWESOME! How did you do that without a chaos emerald?" Cody yelled.

"I don't know. It's like I always knew how to do it." Vicky said. Just then thunder rumbled and rain started to fall.

"Come on. Let's see how our parents are doing." Zack said. Everyone followed him. The rain got header.

'_The rain makes every thing slippery.'_ Shadow thought as he chaos speared a robot. The numbers of robots were getting less and less. _'That's a good thing.'_ Suddenly a bush moved a little, but enough to be noticed.

"Looks like we got more." Sonic said. Just then out of the bush ran Rosemarie.

"That's the last time I walk through the bush in the rain." She said. Following her was Cody, Zack, Liz, Jr. and Kate. They all ran over to their parents.

"Where did you kids come from?" Shadow said. Cody turned around and turned white.

"Shadow! Look out!" Cody pointed behind Shadow. He turned to see a robot release a missal heading for Shadow. He couldn't move. He just stared at it. Then out of nowhere, someone said, "CHAOS SPEAR!!" Four spears were shot from some where, and hit the missal and the robot. The robot didn't fall; a black ball did a homing attack on it. The robot fell. Rouge ran over to Shadow.

"Are you ok?" But Shadow didn't answer. Landing in front of the destroyed robot, the ball uncurled itself. All Shadow could do was stare. There stood a female likeness of Shadow, black and white fur, quills that had a slight flip at the end, light blue eyes and a ragged, wet jeans and sweater. Shadow, Rouge and Vicky just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, unaware that every one else was watching the whole scene. Shadow was the first to speak.

"Vicky?" Vicky smiled, ran over and hugged him. Shadow and Rouge hugged back. Every one smiled at the scene, even Cody who said, "This is really awkward."

"It is." Zack said. Every one was silent after that while the three hugged. But they were interrupted.

"Well isn't this a pretty scene." Every one turned around just as lighting flashed in the sky casting a shadow over the two figures. But when it passed, almost everyone recognized one of them.

"Eggman!" Sonic said. But Cody and Vicky weren't worried about him (Vicky didn't even know Eggman). They were worried about the other figure.

"Dr. Frock!" they said in unison. Every one gave them a puzzled look and asked, "Who?" but Dr. Frock was there for only one thing, or person. Sonic turned his attention back to Eggman.

"So where have you been for the past couple of years?"

"Working with Dr. Frock. He had the technology, and I showed him were to get the power." Suddenly both Cody and Vicky understood what he meant about 'power'. Dr. Frock said to Vicky, "You sure can wear me down, hedgehog." Vicky stepped up and faced him. Eight feet was the only thing separating them. Then Vicky spit at his feet.

"You know what you are Frock? You're a greedy, two faced, lying monster!" She said and surprised everyone. Cody said, "I don't think that was a good idea." Both the doctor and Vicky ignored that comment. Dr. Frock put his hand in one of his coat pockets.

"You haven't seen me mad yet." And as quick as Sonic could run, Frock pull out a thin, black cylinder with a button on it. He pressed the button and out came a blue electric whip. Before anyone could do anything, he wrapped the whip around Vicky's wrist, electrocuting her. She screamed out in pain, but the doctor just put the power on higher. After three long minutes, Dr. Frock stopped. Vicky stopped screaming and fell to the ground. Every thing went black.

_Please review._


	11. End

My first story is almost done

_My first story is almost done! I think this will be the last chapter. Oh well. I have so many other story ideas that if I don't get them on soon I don't know what I'll do. But band, my play, yearbook, piano and that horrible place called school take up most of my time. I should have more time to do this after Remembrance Day. But let's get this show on the road now. _

All Shadow could do was stare. Just a few minutes ago he found his daughter (or she found him) and now she was gone. After Vicky passed out, Dr. Frock some how mange to chaos controlled himself, Vicky and Dr Eggman back to his base with a chaos emerald that they had. Every one was just stunned till Cody said, "She really needs to learn how not to get kidnapped." Rosemarie slapped him.

"Can't you see that this is a serious?" Then they started arguing till Amy broke it up. Shadow was to busy thinking to notice. He started to walk to the forest.

"Where are you going Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"To gain what we lost." He said without looking back.

"Do you even know where the lab is?" Silver asked. That stopped Shadow. Maybe he would never find her.

"I could take you to it!" Cody said. Amy pulled him into a death hug.

"You're not going anywhere! Losing you once was bad enough!" Amy said.

"Do you even remember where it is?" Jr. asked.

"Yeah. And…let…me…GO!" Cody tired to ask. Amy let him go.

"Sorry?" Amy asked.

"Don't you want Vicky to come back? The whole time I was there, he only trained her to fight. She basically taught herself how to read and do things like that. If he wanted to use her for keeping his bank account, he would be teaching her math and things like that. Not war moves." Cody said, with a serious face. Every one got the message. Whatever Dr. Frock wanted Vicky for, it wasn't good.

"I guess then that you better hurry." Amy sighed. Cody smiled and stared running to the trees. Sonic and Shadow followed. Zack watched them leave and said, "I guess we get to clean up." The twins ran to hide.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vicky woke up in pain and cold. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a glass tub with a bunch of cords coming out of it. _'This does NOT look good.'_ She stood up just as she heard, "Well, it looks like we can start."

"Dr. Frock! What's going on?" Vicky knew Dr. Frock long enough to know his voice. Dr. Frock walked up to the tub thing.

"Glad to see that I didn't kill you yet. I guess I'll tell you what's been going on for the pass 13 years. Dr. Eggman and I always wanted to rule the world. So when Dr. Eggman found out that Shadow the Hedgehog had a kid, opportunity knocked. So when you were one, I hired an old friend of mine to kidnapped you. Your father was the unlimited life form, and well, Dr. Eggman figured you would be too. But he needed my help. I would train you while he got chaos emeralds and make this machine. When we thought you were old enough, with your power, we'd take over the world." _'So the dream __**was**__ a memory.'_ Vicky thought.

"And how do you think you'd do that? Because I refused to help, now that I **finally** learned the truth. And why do you want to take over the world?" Vicky asked.

"Well, lets say it's for the glory and revenge. The world thought I was nuts and wouldn't give me a job. And I'm afraid that you can't do much about not helping. This machine will suck all your power out of you and put it in hundreds of robots. They will attack the world until the world gives ups." Dr. Frock said.

"Well, the world was right about one thing, you **are** nuts." Vicky said.

"Well we can't do much about that now, can we? Dr. Eggman, start the machine." Dr. Eggman was up on a platform behind a bunch of computers typing away. Vicky just noticed him. _'Well this is it. Bye world, good luck against this __**mad man**__. Bye Cody. Bye Mom and Dad who I now know are real. Good bye-'_ Vicky didn't get to finish her thoughts of good byes due to a loud crash. Dr. Frock asked Eggman, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Eggman said backing up. The computer was crushed. On top of it was a black and red hedgehog.

"Dad!" Vicky said. As Shadow jumped off the machine and ran to the tub thingy, while two other hedgehogs landed on top of it.

"Hi-ay, Egghead." Sonic said.

"Hey Dr. Frock." Cody said then spit on the computer.

"No! 14 years of work, **ruined**!" Eggman cried.

"Oh boohoo, you can make another one." Sonic said.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked Vicky.

"I will be fine as soon as I get out." Vicky said. Shadow took a few steps back.

"Duck. CHAOS-" But he never got to finish. Dr. Frock pounced on him and held a knife to Shadow's neck. For an old man, Dr. Frock was managing to keep the knife at Shadow neck.

"You better stay where you are hedgehog. Or your **dad** might not be in one piece for long." Dr. Frock threatened. Vicky knew she had to think quickly. The whole event was reminding Vicky of a test she did once. She wondered if it would work for real.

"Dr. Frock, you should know by know I don't like to stay in one place for long." With that, using every bit of energy she had, she blew up the tub, raced out into the dust, and pulled Shadow out of Dr. Frock's reach. Cody (seeing an opportunity to get some action) sped toward Dr. Frock and tried to take the knife. But Dr. Frock wasn't there. Suddenly Cody felt something cut his arm. He just saw the knife fly by his arm lightly cutting it. Cody looked to where the knife was heading.

"Vicky look out!" Cody yelled. But she didn't need too. Just as the knife was about to stab her, she grabbed the handle in midair, and throw it at Dr. Frock. The knife (which was really big) pined his shirt and him against the wall.

"If you were paying closer attention Dr. Frock, you would have seen that you made a weapon against yourself, not against the world." Vicky said. Dr. Frock stood up.

"Eggman, Eggman! Come out and help me fight!"

"Actually, I think Eggface has left the lab." Sonic said. Just as Dr. Frock was about to charged at them, when a group of policemen came barging in.

"Dr. Frock, you are under arrest." One policeman said as two others cuffed Dr. Frock and took him away. Rouge, Amy, and everyone else came in. Rouge joined the other two black hedgehogs.

"Rouge! What are all these policemen doing here?" Shadow asked.

"What? No 'Oh thanks Rouge for saving our butts'?" Rouge said putting her hands on her hips. Vicky giggled.

After finely getting Dr. Frock in the police car and some explaining, it turned out that the gang didn't think they would want to take Dr. Frock to jail with out some help. So they called for some reinforcements.

"I'm just glad everything worked out well." Rosemarie said as all the other families left. Sonic and Shadows families were the last ones left at the lab.

"Me too." Vicky said. For the first time, Vicky had a smile on her face that wouldn't go away.

"So you guys going home?" Cody asked.

"Yep. We have a **lot** of catching up to do." Rouge said, putting her arm around Vicky.

"Well, are you busy on Friday?" Cody asked Vicky. Amy answered for him.

"You two are cleaning your rooms. You've only been home 20 hours, and your room is a complete mess Cody!"

"Fine, how bought Saturday?" Vicky looked at her newly found parents.

"I think I'm free on Saturday." As the two families walked back to Station Square, Cody and Vicky fell back from the group.

"So Vicky, was you dream a memory?" Cody asked. Vicky looked at her parents.

"Yes. I've been told lies all my life. But I've finely found the truth." And the two hedgehogs ran up to join their families.

The End

_YES! ALL DONE! I've been waiting of this! Now I can get these other story on the go! So was the last chapter ok? I know the whole story could have been a lot better, but I've been dying to get this new story out. Anyways, please review. _


End file.
